bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Itsuka Kendo
is a student in Class 1-B at Yuuei. She is the Class President of Class 1-B. Appearance Itsuka has large, green eyes along with strawberry blonde hair which is shaped in a side ponytail. In her hero costume, she has the same ponytail hair style, though the front part of her hair is more spikier. She wears a Chinese battle shirt, a corset that goes just below her breasts, and leather shorts, alongside a black utility belt. Her face is covered by a black mask that covers around her eyes. Personality Itsuka is a spirited girl who is also thoughtful of others.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Extras She doesn't hesitate to criticize even her fellow classmates if she feels what they're doing isn't right, such as when she called Neito out on unnecessarily provoking Katsuki. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better, shown when she let Tetsutetsu and Ibara participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival in place of her team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 Synopsis Sports Festival Arc During the Human Cavalry Battle after Neito mocks and riles Katsuki, Itsuka criticizes Neito for his actions, to which Neito respectfully apologizes for.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Itsuka, along with her class, watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Itsuka, like Class 1-A, goes out to gain workplace experience. Itsuka's workplace choice is revealed to be Uwabami's hero office, which is also Momo's workplace choice. Uwabami explains what her hero office does. She states that Pro Heroes' popularity in the past was determined by official duties, and nowadays, Pro Heroes can earn popularity from civilians by how popular and in demand they are from them. Uwabami tells Momo and Itsuka that she has a commercial to film and asks them to take the time to get to know each other. Itsuka comments that she was hoping to get to experience in heroic action, causing Momo to say that earning popularity is a path that one must take to become a Pro Hero and will study under Uwabami greatly. Itsuka is intrigued with Momo's optimistic attitude.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Itsuka appears in a demo commercial along with Momo and Uwabami. Afterwards, Uwabami decides that they will go patrolling.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 End of Term Test Arc When Neito Monoma remarks about Class 1-A's popularity and sarcastically mentions when they go through the same trouble, they'll become hurt as well and be scared. Itsuka comes along and hits Neito, causing him to fall to the ground. Itsuka reprimands Neito for his behavior and says that the trouble Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and Tenya Iida went through wasn't funny. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's immature behaviour. Itsuka says she heard them talking about the ambiguity of the End of Term Exercise Test and mentions the test will be a battle simulation exercise fighting against robots like in the Entrance Exam. Izuku is shocked that she knows what the exercise test would be; Itsuka remarks she asked an upper class man about the exercise test. Neito criticizes Itsuka for revealing to Class 1-A the content of the end of test term exercise, saying she threw away their intelligence advantage against Class 1-A, and their chance to forestall Class 1-A is gone. Itsuka drags him away and hits him again; telling him that they don't hate Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 School Trip Arc The first semester of Yuuei ends and the summer break begins. On the day of the forest lodge trip, Neito finds out that some of Class 1-A needs supplementary lessons and mocks Class 1-A for their failures. Itsuka hits Neito on the neck. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's disrespectful behavior.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Quirk and Abilities Itsuka seems to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito with a karate chop. Her quirk seems to allow her to enlarge her hands to a gigantic size. Battles Relationships Neito Monoma Itsuka and Neito are friendly towards each other. Itsuka criticized Neito for his intimidation and mockery of Class 1-A, causing Neito to respectfully apologize for his actions, knowing that she was right. Despite being criticized, Neito did not show any anger towards Itsuka, indicating the friendly atmosphere between them. After Katsuki defeated Fumikage, Itsuka patted Neito on the shoulder, commenting, in a mockingly way, on his choice of opponent to fight with (referring to Katsuki), to which Neito replied that Katsuki simply had a lucky Quirk matchup. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Itsuka decided to let Tetsutetsu's team participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival as her replacement, feeling that they deserved the opportunity more. Trivia * In the First Popularity Poll, Itsuka ranked 13th, which currently makes her the most popular character in Class 1-B. * Itsuka likes black coffee and motorcycles. * According to the author, Itsuka is very popular among his staff. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes